1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to article holding and dispensing containers and more particularly to a medication or pill holding and dispensing container which allows visual observation of each discrete article or pill contained therein and easily accountable sequential dispensing of individual articles or pills therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of pill or article holding and dispensing containers have been made heretofore which included blister packages secured to cardboard or paper backings with appropriate tear strips or side panels for opening thereof, as in the prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,968,391; 3,327,843; and 3,367,491. Other containers have had plastic article holding bodies with assembled portions including separately formed slide openers or tear strip portions as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,255,331; 3,393,794; 3,537,422; and 2,780,349. Various other holders or packages for holding and dispensing individual articles or pills are disclosed in the prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,324,228; 2,411,471; 2,921,672; 3,203,541; and 3,302,775.
It is believed that the containers of the aforementioned prior patents are not fully satisfactory in that many require fabrication from individually molded plastic parts which must be assembled in an expensive and complicated manner, others require complicated manipulation for moving sealing tear strips and movement of a tray or holder relative to a surrounding sleeve for dispensing of an individual contained article or pill while others do not provide for a visual observation of the contained article or pill from one side of the container with an easy sequential controlled dispensing of individual articles from the other side of the container.